


you have never been alone

by Fredwrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, God this is so fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just a whole lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredwrites/pseuds/Fredwrites
Summary: in the middle of the night, Kravitz is woken up by crying





	you have never been alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from my taz tumblr, @l-u-p go there and tell me to write stuff!  
> really proud of this one. i've always like taakitz but writing a lot of it has made me even fonder and helped to fill in some of the gaps in their relationships development!

Kravitz woke up to a room full of darkness. Sweat soaked through his clothes, and bed sheets were tangled around his legs. He groaned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. His mouth tasted sour and felt like someone had wiped all the saliva out of it. Irritation buzzed around his head, knowing he'd have to be up early in the morning for work. 

As the haze cleared from his vision, Kravitz took a few stumbling steps into the hallway, meaning to grab a glass of water. Only when he'd passed the doorframe, he realised something was missing. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced back toward the bed- no Taako. 

This wasn't the first time his boyfriend had gone walkabout during the night-in fact, Kravitz had discovered Taako attempting to cook in his sleep, several times before. He cocked his head to the side in order to detect the clanging of pots and pans. But he couldn't. Instead, he heard...sobbing?

At once, Kravitz was flooded with confusion, and then, concern. He knew Taako well enough to have found his vulnerabilities, but the elf wasn't always very good at discussing his about his emotions. Kravitz wondered if this was a common occurence. He sincerely hoped it wasn't. 

Not wanting to creep up on Taako, Kravitz called out. "Hey, babe, where are you?"

The muffled crying ceased not long after, followed by the sound of a nose being blown. "It's-I'm in the bathroom," came a hoarse voice.

Kravitz pushed the door open slowly, to see Taako perched on the windowsill, staring outside of the two open window panels. A chill breeze snaked throughout the room. It didn't affect Kravitz-his body temperature was always somewhat cool, save his hands and chest-but he knew how Taako liked to swathe himself in scarves and coats as soon as the weather took a turn for the cold. Now he was dressed in only a thin white shirt and shorts. 

"Taako, what...what are you doing out here? It's so late, love. You get grumpy if you lose even a wink of sleep. What's up?" Kravitz approached his boyfriend, and as he didn't protest, took a seat beside him. 

Taako took a deep breath in, and exhaled loudly. His hair was down, littered with knots. It trembled in the wind, surrounding his face like a halo of silvery light. Despite the bloodshot state of his eyes, the bags that clung to them and the tear trails that followed, Kravitz couldn't help but think he looked breathtaking. He always did.

"I'm just...letting the moon know how I feel! You keep telling me to stop bottling my emotions, so I'm just taking your advice, Krav. Huh, you hear that moon? I'm a real fuckin' mess at the moment!" Taako shook his fist mockingly at the night sky, deep blue and sprinkled with stars. He let his hand fall limply at his side before meeting it with the other, which was hugging his knees.

"I meant talking to another person, dear."

"Yeah, well, emotional vulnerability ain't really Taako style." The elf's head had now turned resolutely away from Kravitz's, so he was looking at the city skyline. It bubbled with lights, and emenated the sound of night life. 

Frustrated, Kravitz bit his lip and drummed his fingernails on the window frame. The gears in his brain turned, before he was hit with an idea. 

Kravitz mimed whipping out a notebook and pen. "Mr.Taako, we understand you had a rocky path to success before your popular T.V. show, and your world renowned school. Could you divulge some information about your struggles to us? You know-to make the movie more emotionally impactive." Taako's ears perked up. His back straightened a little. 

"I...well, as you've most likely heard, me and my twin sister, Lup, we grew up alone, on the road. She was my sole companion for years, and almost as fucking wonderful as me. And then I lost her. Woosh, just, gone from my memory! Really sucked, sort of like losing a chunk of yourself. All of this, right after dying like, eight times and becoming instantly friendless! Ok, minor setback- but I learned to adapt-like I always do. I did well for myself. Made a whole show! And then guess what?"

"What?"

"That got shot to shit too, kemosabe!" Despite himself, Taako laughed. "Pretty crappy deal, huh?"

"Oh, definitely so."

"So I wandered around, all this guilt gnawing at my ankles, and I come across these...these two fucking _goofuses_. And Gods, don't get me wrong, they are absolute chucklefucks, they have no clue what they're doing, and I am by far the most gorgeous. But given a choice between a shitty piece of bread and nothing, you'd take the bread right?"

"I'd take the bread." Kravitz was smiling fondly now, his back pressed up against Taako's as he gesticulated wildly. 

"I mean, all this crazy shit goes down, burning down cities, crystal kingdoms, time travel, iconic lines from yours truly-the usual. And I find out that as dumb as these shitheads are, they care about me." He paused. "Oh, and I meet the cutest guy I've ever seen in my life, and that's really saying something. Things are going ok. And then I lose one of my most valuable assets." Taako faked a mournful groan. "My _looks_."

"Oh, I'd say you're still very attractive, sir."

Taako grinned. "You'd better believe it, buster. Anyways, then I do a bunch of badass shit, yadda yadda, find out I'm missing a century of my life, get back my sister and I end up with this honest-to-god happy ending." There was a silence, for about a minute. "I've got a doting boyfriend, and so many friends I can't even count them, and hell, all these people who think I am the bees-stilletto-heels. And I'm so fucking terrified."

Kravitz's smile fell. "Why?" he asked, too quickly. 

"What if..." The elf's breathing was hasty, and growing louder. "What if get up one morning and I'm back in my stagecoach after I killed an entire town of people. Or maybe I get a call on my Stone Of Farspeech and Lup has gone missing again, or worse. Or Angus gets sick. Or people realise what a fucking selfish coward I am, and they hate me again, or I wake up, and Kravitz isn't- _you,_ , aren't there anymore, and I'm alone again, and-"

It was at that moment that Kravitz grabbed Taako by the shoulders and spun him around so they were facing. He stared into his eyes, which were wide, and brimming with tears. The elf buried his face in Kravitz's chest, who nuzzled Taako's hair, and drank in the various scents. Spices, shampoos, hair products, and under all of that, Taako. His boyfriend. 

"That is never going to happen. Do you hear me, Taako?" he said softly. "Every morning you wake up, I will be there, and every night you go to sleep, you'll do it next to me. And you know why? Because I love you." He looked up and out at the sky, which was beginning to lighten as morning woke up. "I have been alone for years and years. I thought nobody could bear to love someone so cold. And yet you made me warm, Taako. That was your work." Kravitz took hold of the elf's hand in his own; cradled his fist with a tender grasp, until it began to relax. 

Taako pulled away from him, and slid a hand up the side of Kravitz's face. The reaper smiled warmly. "I'll go to work and ask Lup about what we should have for dinner, and we'll throw a party and everyone will be there, including your dorky friends, and Angus too. Taako, you aren't alone. Not now, not ever. Lup has been at your side even if you didn't know it. When you were away from your family, they spent their time searching for you, despite everything. While we were seperated, I spent every waking moment with you on my mind." He pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "You've never *been* alone."

The sun started to peek up over the horizon. Not too much. Just enough to cast a pearly sheen across the sky. It glimmered, silver and grey and blue, like the inside of a seashell. Stars began to fade. Morning yawned, and made itself known to the world, along with a wash of warmth and light. 

"God, I love you so much," Taako whispered, his eyes crinkled up and accomponied by a smile that melted Kravitz's heart. He looked out of the window. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. It's already morning. You must be exhausted."

"Only a little." Kravitz yawned and stretched a crick out of his back. "It was worth it. I'll call in sick to the Raven Queen. I'm sure Barry and Lup can take today's work load." He held Taako's hand as climbed down from the window sill, and both went back to bed. 

They got the best night's sleep either had had in weeks.


End file.
